teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S1E05: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X
Summary "Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X" (Japanese title: Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance) is Season 1's fifth episode, and the fifth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with our heroes, after dropping Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough off in the sewer lair, arriving at Jack Lambert's workshop. After getting the van up to the top floor via the stairs, despite it being heavy, Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and E-123 Omega then proceed to upgrade the van and some equipment. During this, our heroes discuss about stopping Loki's group and their earlier victorious battle against the Mousers and how Jack was arrested for his Mouser crimes and sent to an asylum for seeing "Talking animals." In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group again impatiently ask Loki's group to give them their upgrades, but again, Loki's group refuse and revealed that they intend to use more mutated punks to become their henchmen. But when Uka-Uka's group mention Dimension X while revealing why they need their upgrades, Loki's group decide to use the portal to open the way to Dimension X and gain their weapons, despite Uka-Uka's group's objections. Back at the workshop, the Mobian Van and its equipment are completed and our heroes drive down the stairs to find the Jotundrome. But in the Jotundrome, just when Loki's group were ready to enter Dimension X through the portal, two Star Cruisers shot out through the portal, driven by Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Spike, Ember, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon and accompanied by Aku-Aku. After they fly by, leaving the Jotundrome, a tank emerges from the portal driven by General Traag and Granitor and the henchmen proceed to shoot at them. But it was stopped by Loki's group and Traag and Granitor charge through the Jotundrome to find Aku-Aku's group. Up on the streets, our heroes arrive at the World Trade Center only to see Aku-Aku's group zip by from the subway station entrance and they decide to go after them, believing Loki's group is up to something again. In the Jotundrome, Traag and Granitor reunite with Uka-Uka's group and learn of their powers and forms stripped from Uka-Uka's group from their banishment. Loki's group and their henchmen come in and angrily complain about the damage Aku-Aku's group have caused. Then upon learning about Aku-Aku's group on Earth from Traag and Granitor, Uka-Uka's group angrily berate Loki's group for foolishly opening the portal, and then proceed to explain who Aku-Aku's group is. On the streets, our heroes manage to cut off Aku-Aku's group from their flight and after confronting them, they learn that they have nothing to do with Loki's group. Later at Clown Time Food n' Games, our heroes have some fun with Aku-Aku's group until they learn their sad background about Aku-Aku's group trying to spread peace and fun across Dimension X, which is a war zone now. Deciding to help them do that and return them home, our heroes agree to help them. Suddenly, Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas appear and attack them. But during the scuffle, the police arrive. And while our heroes get away, Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas activate Uka-Uka's group's old Weather Maker model to destroy the city in order to destroy Aku-Aku's group before they get to Uka-Uka's group. Just when Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas were gonna return to the Jotundrome on foot since in their battle against our heroes, their tank got damaged, the police catch up to them and attempt to shoot them down, but the three villains, unfortunately, escape. In the sewer lair, our heroes consult Cloud and Aerith about the situation and after finally learning about Uka-Uka's group from Aku-Aku's group, since Charmy Bee, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile encountered them before, they agree to go stop them and Loki's group, all the while accept Spike, Ember, and the Digimon into Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's groups respectively since they wanted to move out of Dimension X. Upon arriving at the surface, our heroes discover the Weather Maker causing stormy chaos on the city with its "Total Chaos" program. Upon arrival at the Jotundrome, our heroes infiltrate it and confront Loki and Uka-Uka's groups, their henchmen, and the Gauntlet Soldiers. In the end, our heroes manage to subdue the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers, send Traag and Granitor through the portal, send Aku-Aku, Crash, Coco, and Crunch home through the portal, and end up stopping their upcoming battle against Loki's group to stop the Weather Maker. Up above the city, our heroes use Spike, Ember, and the Digimon's Star Cruiser to take out the Weather Maker by having Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog cut it down with Sonic's katanas. In the Jotundrome, Loki's group angrily, and finally, gives in and agree to give Uka-Uka's group their upgrades, just to destroy our heroes. In the sewer lair, after the TMNM goes to bed from a bedtime story Twilight Sparkle read to them, our awake heroes resolve to defeat the villains tomorrow. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 15 (3 by Demidevimon, 1 by N. Brio, 2 by Sephiroth, 1 by Myotismon, 1 by Koala, 1 by Infinite, 1 by Tropy, 1 by Uka-Uka, 2 by Traag, 1 by Ripper, 1 by Pinstripe) * Locations: City Streets, Underground Tunnels, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Jack's Workshop, Clown Time Food n' Games, and World Trade Center * Vehicles: Mobian Van, Flying Stone Warrior Tank, Star Cruiser, Jotunrover, and Pick-Up Truck * Gadgets: Transdimensional Portal and Weather Maker * First appearance of the Jotundrome's portal chamber and Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' dimensional portal generator. * First appearance of the Mobian Van. * First appearances of General Traag and Granitor. * First appearance of a Jotunrover. * Some of the punk members make cameos in their mutated form. Scrag is a mutant bat, the Yellow Mohawked Punk is a mutant lizard, the Short Fat Punk is a mutant dog, and the Punk with a Cap seen is an unspecified mutant. * Sonic references Charmy, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile's past experience with Uka-Uka's group in this episode. Later on, Twilight Sparkle confirms that these events are apparently happening in June, since in the very first episode, the subtitles read "June 1987." * The wax that Tails uses to repair Omega's damaged armor is metal wax, while Rouge repainted the scrape with red paint. * When the cops arrive, Vector says, "Ah, some dirty rat must've squealed to the coppers about us" in the style of a mobster. * At the end of the episode, the storybook Twilight Sparkle read to some of the members of the TMNM for a bedtime story is the Japanese fairy tale "Momotaro" (Translation: Peach Boy). It is a story of a boy named Momotaro who was literally born out of a peach and adopted by a lonely couple, who always wanted a child, who found him in there upon discovering the peach. And as he grew into a strong young boy, he soon goes on a mission to defeat an army of greedy Oni (Japanese ogres) and their king and regain the stolen treasure from them on their island. On the way, he gathered a little army in the form of a bird, a monkey, and a dog and in the end, they defeat the Oni and their king and returned the treasure, thus making Momotaro become a warrior. But when Twilight Sparkle concluded the story, she says that a princess helped Momotaro and his animal companions, which never happened, unless there were some versions that involved the princess helping Momotaro and his animal companions defeat the Oni and their king. * Granitor speaks in a style reminiscent of Peter Lorre in the English version. * This episode is the first time we see Demidevimon cry a little, in the scene where he described how he and Uka-Uka's group was banished to Earth, which he described as a "Miserable mud ball." * Tentomon speaks with a Kansai dialect in the original Japanese version. * Original Japanese version name changes: *# Piyomon - Biyomon *# Tailmon - Gatomon Goofs * Tails' bo staff is drawn short in some instances in the episode, particularly when he's fixing up the Mobian Van with Silver, Blaze, and Omega. * When Myotismon turns towards the henchmen to call them losers, Koala's ears are all colored black instead of the interior parts being colored its usual pink coloration. * Tails straps himself in next to Kayla in the Mobian Van's maiden voyage down a flight of stairs, but if you look closely through the windows, some shots show him in the back seat. Later on, it's Vector in the front seat. * Snake fights his way through a few Gauntlet Soldiers and knocks them down, but when Ripper grabs him and tosses him aside, the Gauntlet Soldiers are all gone. Then they reappear again when Tails makes them and the henchmen fall through a pie slice-shaped hole in the floor. * While running to the Mobian Van and Star Cruisers during a snow hail storm, watch closely when Max runs by a chunk of ice from the storm that is behind him in that shot; It magically vanished right after he runs by it for no reason. * While Spike shouts "Split, Squares," his eyes are colored purple instead of green in that shot. * Elise's earrings are missing in the shot when she orders Christopher to "Gun it" during our heroes' street battle against Traag, Granitor, and Vanitas. * Granitor's mouth doesn't move when he screams "Bail out" (That's because in the Japanese version, he doesn't say that, but the English version added that). * In a brief shot before Omega revealed his paint job was scraped, the scrape isn't on Omega's back in that shot. * While Cream and Cheese are comforting Coco, who is crying while revealing her and Aku-Aku's group's sad background involving Dimension X, Cream's hand was gently patting Coco's left shoulder in the first shot. Then in the next shot when Charmy says they (Our heroes) won't let anyone hurt Aku-Aku's group, Cream's hand was instead gently patting Coco's back. * In the shot when Yuffie says "Face it, guys, it's our destiny," the blue cloth hanging on her shoulder plate is missing. * In one shot when Uka-Uka's group is explaining who Aku-Aku's group is, Tropy's black chin hairs are colored blue like his skin for a brief moment. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon (Debut) * Aku-Aku (Debut) * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon (Debut) * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Coco Bandicoot (Debut) * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Crash Bandicoot (Debut) * Cream the Rabbit * Crunch Bandicoot (Debut) * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember (Debut) * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon (Debut) * Gatomon (Debut) * Gomamon (Debut) * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon (Debut) * Patamon (Debut) * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike (Debut) * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon (Debut) * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag (Debut) * Granitor (Debut) * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark (Weak form) * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **寸法Xからのご挨拶！入り口のグループのアク-アク **Sunpō X kara no go Aisatsu! Iriguchi no Gurūpu no Aku-Aku **Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance * English ** USA: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X ** UK: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Latin America Spanish **El Grupo de Aku-Aku de Dimensiones X **Aku-Aku's Group of Dimension X * Castilian Spanish **El Grupo de Aku-Aku de Dimensiones X **Aku-Aku's Group of Dimension X * Catalan **Portal Dimensió X **Dimension X Portal * French **Le Portail de Dimension X S'ouvre **The Portal to Dimension X Opens * Canadian French **Portal nan Dimansyon X Louvri **The Portal to Dimension X Opens * German **Der Krieg der Abmessung X **The War of Dimension X * Italian **Il Gruppo di Uka-Uka e la Dimensione X Sono Stati Rivelati **Uka-Uka's Group and Dimension X Revealed * Portuguese **A Dimensão X Guerra Revelado **The Dimension X War Revealed * Brazilian Portuguese **A Dimensão X Guerra Revelado **The Dimension X War Revealed * Mandarin Chinese **来自尺寸X的问候！阿库-阿库集团的入口 **Láizì Chǐcùn X de Wènhòu! Ā kù-ā kù Jítuán de Rùkǒu **Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance * Cantonese Chinese **來自尺寸X的問候！阿庫-阿庫集團的入口 **Láizì Chǐcùn X de Wènhòu! Ā kù-ā kù Jítuán de Rùkǒu **Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance * Korean **치수 X에서 인사말! 아쿠 - 아쿠의 그룹의 입구 **Chisu X eseo Insamal! Aku-Aku ui Geulub-ui Ibgu **Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance * Danish **Den Dimension X Krig Væve Tættere **The Dimension X War Looms Closer * Dutch **Bezoekers van Dimensie X **Visitors from Dimension X * Swedish **Aku-Akus Grupp och Sten Krigarna av Dimensionera X **Aku-Aku's Group and Stone Warriors of Dimension X * Icelandic **Árás á Steinn Warriors **Attack of the Stone Warriors * Norwegian **Besøkende og Inntrengerne av Dimensjon X **Visitors and Invaders of Dimension X * Thai **คำทักทายจากมิติX! การเข้าสู่กลุ่มของอคุ-อคุ **Khả Thạkthāy cāk Miti X! Kār ̄Khêā s̄ū̀ Klùm ̄Khx ngx Khu-Xkhu **Greetings from Dimension X! Aku-Aku's Group's Entrance * Russian **Конечная Война Измерений X **Konechnaya Voyna Izmereniy X **The Ultimate War of Dimension X * Polish **Poznaj Dwa Wymiary **Two Dimensions Meet * Finnish **Laajennuksen Lähestymistapa **War of the Dimensions Approach * Hungarian **Megnyílik a Portál **The Portal Opens * Greek **Χαιρετισμοί από τη Διάσταση Χ **Chairetismoí apó ti Diástasi X **Greetings from Dimension X * Hebrew **מלחמת שני המימדים **Mlhmt shny Hmymdym **War of the Two Dimensions * Arabic ** Xبوابة الأبعاد ** Bawwabat Al'abead X ** The Portal of Dimension X Episode Links Previous: S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S1E06: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Category:Season 1 Episodes